Mi enmascarada
by The mysterious eyes
Summary: Lo siento.-Dije a la pequeña persona Ella levanto su mirada, llevaba igual que yo, una mascara de media cara. Vi la mirada en tus ojos Edward, nunca habías visto a una chica así, Estas enamorado, y por tu desconocida depresión, puedo adivinar que no sabes quien es ¿O si?-negue con la cabeza caída


_**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Inolvidable-Reik**_

_**Mi enmascarada**_

**Era tan bella**

**Era tan bella**

**Que su mirada todavía me quema**

**Como quisiera poderla olvidar**

**Pero se acerca y no lo puedo evitar**

Maldito Emmett

Maldito Jasper

Maldito Jacob

Malditos todos los que me obligaron a venir

¿Por qué Diablos, acepte?

Ah! Si, la mugre carita de Alice

Los muy malditos de mis amigos, dijeron que se quedarían conmigo toda la noche, pero apenas llegaron sus novias, se fueron como los mandilones que son.

Esto es lo malo de ser el soltero del grupo.

Pero aún asi ni loco cambio mi estado, si fuera por mi sería "Soltero Forever"

Aunque mis amigos hacen todo lo posible por conseguirme novia, la riegan gracias a ellos tengo que estar cuidándome las espaldas, debido a que una vez me arreglaron una cita con Tanya Denali, y la pobre chica cree desde entonces que estoy coladito por ella, y si me distraigo llega y me abraza o trata de besarme.

¡Mierda hablando del rey de roma!

Me levante y me fui al corredor de los baños.

Malditos todos, porque diablos me obligaron a venir al baile de mascaras de la escuela

Me encontraba con una máscara de media cara, era de color azul marino, y mi traje era de color negro.

Me recarge en la pared y me sente, la maldita música era romántica, debería ir planeando como golpear al DJ.

-Eddie!-Diantres

Me levante y Sali del corredor para mezclarme con la gente.

Genial la perdi.

Me meti rápido a un corredor el cual estaba apartado de la gente.

-Auch!-Diablos me caigo!

Agarre a la persona a la que golpee para que no se cayera. Su cuerpo era como una frágil muñeca de porcelana

-Lo siento.-Dije a la pequeña persona

Ella levanto su mirada, llevaba igual que yo, una mascara de media cara.

Sus ojos, ¡MADRE SANTA!

Que hermosos ojos color chocolate, sus labios, eran rosas, y apenas tenía brillo, lo cual los hacia ver extremadamente sexys, Su pelo, era de color café, y me daba ganas de pasar mi mano por el, Su piel era color crema.

Amor a primera

Cuando me quede viendo sus ojos, era como un libro abierto, podía saber sus emociones a través de ellos, y ese pozo chocolate, creo una extraña sensación en mi estomago, además de que fue como si esa sensación me creara otra capa de piel.

**Porque cuando habla con sus ojos dice cosas **

**que no puedo entender**

-Fue mi culpa, lo siento.-Su voz me saco de mi ensoñación

-No te disculpes, yo iba corriendo.

Río, música para mis oídos-¿También tu?

Sonreí de lado-Si ¿Por qué?

La morena se quedo viéndome-Adivino-dijo cuando se recupero- una chica-río-O tu novia-Dijo quedamente

Reí-Definitivamente una chica, ¿También tu huías?

Se ruborizo-Si

Los celos irracionales me atacaron, ¿Este angel tendría novio?-De tu novio-Afirme con los dientes apretados.

-No, o bueno no de mi parte

-Como?

-¿Ubicas a Mike Newton?-Asentí-Dice que somos novios, y que mi obligación es bailar con él-Frunci el ceño

-Golpealo-Dije simplemente

-Estas loco-rio

Bajo su mirada y se ruborizo de un hermoso color rosado

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que la seguía teniendo entre mis brazos, se sentía tan comoda esta sensación y no pensaba perderme un baile con ella

-Pues-dije con aire pensativo-Yo tengo una solución

-¿Cuál?-dijo levantando su mirada.

-¿Baila conmigo señorita?

-Sabes, no es el que no quiera bailar con Newton, no quiero avergonzarme en publico, soy un asco en el baile, me caire.

-El truco es de quien guía-Le guiñe el ojo.

La lleve a la pista, y la abrace por la cintura, la acerque a mi cuerpo dejando a una distancia prudente pero no lejana nuestros labios.

-Al parecer no te he dicho, lo hermosa que te ves.

Se ruborizo

-Tu mascara es muy bonita-la adule

-Gracias, es de mi mamá, la uso cuando fue el baile, en el que conocio a papa-dijo con voz triste

-La quieres mucho-afirme

-Ella…murió cuando yo tenía seis años, asi que no me acuerdo mucho de ella, pero si la quiero demasiado-Vi lagrimas en sus ojos, la atraje más a mi cuerpo, acomodo su cabeza en mi cuello, y yo recargue mi mejilla en su cabello, el cual tenía un delicioso olor a fresas

Bailamos tres canciones más, simplemente viéndonos a los ojos, y contando cosas nuestras, definitivamente le pagaría millones al DJ, por poner esta música

Me había enamorado a primera vista de ella, pero ahora, conociéndola, estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de ella.

-¿tienes novio?-le pregunte.

Rio-No ¿Por qué?

-Porque me golpearía por hacer esto

-¿Qué cos-la interrumpio mi beso, ¡Santo Dios! Sus labios eran tan calidos y dulces.

Me separe-Al parecer es cierto el amor a primera vista-dije aun con los ojos cerrados.-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Edward!-Escuche que grito Tanya ¡Que esa mujer no se cansa!

Le di un piquito a mi enmascarada, y me voltee tantito para no darle la espalda completa.

-¿Qué quieres Denali?-Dije ya fastidiado, la noche era corta y tenía que disfrutarla con la chica que tenía a mi lado.

-Baila conmigo Eddie

-No ves que ya me encuentro con alguien-Dije obviando lo obvio

-¿Quién?-dijo buscando a alguien a mis espaldas. Debido a que no me sabía su nombre, voltee pero no vi a la enmascarada.

Me alarme, y la busque con mi mirada, no la hallaba

Sali corriendo a su encuentro, pero nos encontrábamos en el gimnasio de la escuela, era una mole gigante, con más de trescientas personas.

Genial, me había enamorado de una persona de la cual no sabía su nombre, su numero, o como era su cara completa.

Sali del gimnasio, y me sente en la entrada de la escuela.

.

.

Y asi pasaron dos semanas, recordando el beso que le dí a mi enmascarada.

Lo que era tenerla en mis brazos, la buscaba todos los días, con la esperanza de reconocerla.

**Y yo no se como vivir**

**Si ya no la puedo sacarla de aquí**

**Que no daría por besarla por abrazarla una vez mas**

Debido a que la primera vez que me la encontré fue huyendo de Tanya trataba de hacerlo más seguido, pero nada.

-Soy un tarado-Me gritaba todas las noches en mi cuarto

Podría simplemente olvidarla, pero no, era la primera vez que me había enamorado, solo voy a encontrar una chica como ella una vez en la vida, tenía que encontrarla, hacerla mi novia, luego mi esposa, su recuerdo era inolvidable.

**Y ya no quiero dejar de escapar **

**Si es que la puedo volver a encontrar**

**No quiero perderla **

**Porque solo es ella**

**Inolvidable para mi corazón**

Me sentí en el cuento que les cuentan a las niñas cuando eran pequeñas "Cenicienta"

El príncipe, buscándola, la chica, no aparece, pero al menos él tenía una forma de buscarla, "La zapatilla", ¿Y yo?, mis recuerdos, no bastaban.

¿No será que todo fue un sueño?

Es imposible que exista esta mujer TAN….PERFECTA

**Fue como un cuento**

**Se fue como el viento**

**A veces me digo que tal vez me lo invento**

**Si al menos pudiera tener una prueba**

**Algun recuerdo de que estuve con ella**

Siempre que cerraba los ojos, imaginaba su voz en mi cabeza

¿Dónde estas amor?

**Me estoy volviendo Loco un poco**

**A veces despierto y siento aquí mi pena**

**Que me susurra en el oído y dice**

"**¿Dónde estas, amor?**

-Viejo, pareces zombie-dijo Jasper.

-Dejame werito- dije sabiendo que odiaba ese apodo.

-Hey güey-me dijo Jacob-Acompañame a dirección, necesito ver si ahí esta mi chaqueta en las cosas perdidas.

-Eres una nena ¿O que?, ¿no puedes ir tu solo?-Jacob me jalo de mi camisa y me llevo a rastras hasta la oficina

-GÜEY suéltame-le dije mientras golpeaba su mano

-NO soy una nena Cullen, ¿Crees que no se porque estas triste desde el baile?-Me dijo una vez que estuvimos alejados del grupo-Iba hacia el salón de Matematicas para hacer una "pequeña" broma al maestro mientras todos estaban ocupados en el baile, cuando ¡Oh sorpresa! ¿Qué veo? A mi amigo abrazando a una chica enmascarada. Vi la mirada en tus ojos Edward, nunca habías visto a una chica así, Estas enamorado, y por tu desconocida depresión, puedo adivinar que no sabes quien es ¿O si?-negue con la cabeza caída-Soy tu salvador amigo-Rio-Puedes alabarme si quieres-Levante mi cabeza sorprendido

-¡Sabes quien es?

-No-Quise darle un golpe por esperanzarme.

-Entonces-Dije con los dientes apretados.

-Encontre su mascara-Abrí los ojos. ¡Ahora si era la cenicienta!

Okay eso sono gay

-Donde esta?!-dije emocionado, me había dicho que esa mascara era especial, asi que la estaría buscando

Saco la mascara de su mochila-Toma-

Lo abrace-Güey esto se ve gay aléjate-Dijo empujándome pero vi que era broma el "desprecio" ya que estaba sonriendo

-Muchas gracias!

-Ahora búscala, muchacho

Enterecerre los ojos-No soy perro

Dicho esto Sali corriendo.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir choque con alguien

-Auch-esa voz. ¡Basta Cullen! ¡Ya hasta alucinas! ¡Solo estas emocionado!

-Perdóname

La chica levanto su cara y vi LOS ojos marrones y su cabello también era del mismo color, sus labios. ¿Era ella? Vi que volteo a ver la mano en la que tenía la mascara, y vi ¿Sorpresa?

¡Basta Edward! ¡Hay muchas morenas en la escuela, no te ilusiones!  
-Lo siento-Sali corriendo tenía que empezar con mi plan, quería a mi enmascarada cuanto antes.

Me dirigi a mi casa, a la China las siguientes cuatro clases que faltaban antes de que acabara el periodo.

Cuando llegue no había nadie, gracia a Dios

Fui directo a mi cuarto y empecé con el plan, encendí mi computadora

Le tome una foto a la mascara y la subí a la maquina

Y empecé con el cartel,

_SE busca dueña._

_Foto_

_Ir a buscarla a la oficina, en la caja de objetos perdidos._

Listo.

Regrese a la escuela, por milagro no me había perdido más que media clase, entonces tenía todavía 30 minutos para pegar mis carteles en toda la escuela.

.

Cuando acabe estaba que me moría.

RING

A tiempo!

Me dirigi a la oficina y deje la mascara en cosas perdidas, y me sente en el sillón, con la excusa de que me sentía mal.

Estaba a un costado de la puerta asi que cuando _ella _ entrara no me vería a mi.

Paso otra clase y nada

Entonces dieron el timbre del segundo receso.

Cuando entro.

Una castaña, pero con el pelo recogido en una cola.

Me levante y la tome de los hombros por la espalda

Ella grito y se volteo

-¿Angela?-Ella no podía ser mi enmascarada, ya la concia desde antes y nunca había producido lo que _ella _provocaba en mi

-Ella tenía razón, ibas a estar aquí.

-¿ella?

-¿tu eres el enmascarado no?

Asentí

Sonrio- sigueme.

Agarre la mascara y la segui esperanzado

Rio-lleva evitándote dos semanas, se que me odiara al principio por hacer esto, pero luego me lo agradecerá. Yo se que la amas

Me ahogue con mi propia saliva-¿Cómo sabes?

-Podre no hablarte Edward, pero has sido mi compañero desde kínder, y puedo verlo en tu mirada, además ella me dijo que la besaste, y ¡Por favor!, tu no besas, desde pequeños nunca te he visto con una chica.

Agache mi cabeza-Si la amo, por eso llevo buscándola

Me paro con una mano en mi pecho y la otra en su boca, indicándome que guardara silencio, al parecer ya habíamos llegado, miles de mariposas se depositaron en mi estomago

Me asome afuera en el jardín, y vi a una chica dándome la espalda, tenía el cabello café, y aunque estaba sentada en una banca, pude saber que tenia la misma estatura, era _ella_

Le sonreí y ella me guiño un ojo, mientras me decía "suerte" sin emitir un sonido

Camine hacia ella, mis pasos se escuchaban contra el pasto.

-¿Angela?

-Que yo sepa no-reí

Se tenso-¿Edward?

-Ese soy yo-dije mientras me sentaba, y la veía, había dicho que se veía hermosa con la mascara, ahorita, era como ver a un angel

Era simple.

Simplemente perfecta.

-No me repondiste-Sonreí-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bella

-Bella, hermoso nombre y te queda bien, hermosa-Se ruborizo

-Bella llevo buscándote dos semanas, y por fin te he encontrado no dejare esta posibilidad hueca, y aprovechare para decirte, que me he enamorado perdidamente de ti, Te amo, y deseo con toda mi alma que seas mi novia ¿Qué dices?

Vi que Bella abría sus ojos y me susurro-si

Sonreí y la abrace-Te amo-Y la bese.

Nos separamos cuando nos falto el aire, pegue nuestras frentes-También yo-Y sonreí como idiota.

-Ven vamos-Dije levantándola y tomando su mano entre la mia, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-¿A dónde?-dijo riendo

-Quiero presumir a mi novia-la bese.


End file.
